Yuji Mita
is of the Ohrangers. He is 21 years old (37 in Gokaiger). Biography Ohranger A swift person, Yuji is an expert in fencing and gymnastics. His recklessness makes him the most childish member along with his way of speaking. Yuji uses jumps and midair fighting tactics. Visor shape: ▼ Carranger vs. Ohranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai OhBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Yuji fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The OhBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Yuji and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Kakurangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Yuji, alongside his team (bar KingRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Hades God Dagon with MammothRanger and Kamen Rider Shin. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger OhBlue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Yuji joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Refreshing Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because his team was eliminated after losing the first round against Flying Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yuji Mita/OhBlue: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base OhBlue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars OhBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Ohranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars OhBlue UAOH Mecha *Dash Leon *Blue Blocker Arsenal *Power Brace *King Smasher **Battle Stick **King Blaster *Delta Tonfas *Thunderwing *Blue Jetter Attacks * : Oh Blue performs a series of rapid aerial somersaults as the silhouette of a Sphinx flashes behind him, then he flies forward in a blue ball of energy and strikes the enemy. * : The Delta Tonfas are charged with blue electricity and Oh Blue flies forward and has the blades on them collide with his target. Ranger Key The is Yuji's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The OhBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as OhBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Basco's Ranger Key Clones. The Ohranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet OhBlue was defeated as part of a group of surviving Blue warrior keys by Gokai Blue and Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Yuji received his key and became OhBlue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuji Mita is portrayed by . As OhBlue, his suit actor was . Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs }} See Also External links *OhBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *OhBlue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Ohrangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi